Computer networks may provide communications and services with different quality of service (QoS) levels. The differing levels of QoS may depend on a number of factors, including the available resources in the network, the type of service or application and the content of the transmission. Some service providers make use of differentiated pricing for different QoS levels, which results in users selecting the QoS level that they are willing to accept for the indicated costs. It should be noted, that from a user perspective, an increase in the quality of service does not necessarily increase the quality of the user experience.